The present invention relates generally to a wiring harness for automotive engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiring harness having retainers that are attached to a receiving structure on or associated with an engine.
In automotive electrical systems, particularly in large highway motor trucks, one or more wiring harnesses can be used in the course of wiring up various circuits of the automotive electrical systems. With increasing emissions standards, additional sensors are required to measure engine characteristics, which requires additional wiring to the engine. In the case where multiple wiring harnesses are required, junction blocks can be used as connecting panels to join one or more wiring harnesses together in the course of wiring up various circuits of the automotive electrical systems.
During the assembly of the wiring harness, the wires at one end are provided with terminal lugs. The junction block usually has one or more threaded terminal contact posts, insulated from one another, for the reception of the terminal lugs of the wiring harness. The wiring harness has multiple retainers for engaging receiving structures on the engine, or alternatively, receiving structures in electrical connection with the engine.
A conventional harness is generally a series of connectors and wires having a plastic covering, or convolute, forming a rigid support structure. The connectors and wires are usually assembled and taped together with the round convolute on a jig. A plurality of retainers protrude from the bottom surface of the generally round convolute, which are configured to be received in a receiving structure on the engine. Since the convolute is generally round, the retainers are readily visible from most angles by the user during connection with the receiving structures.
However, a disadvantage of this conventional harness is that, when the harness is taken off the jig, the harness is susceptible to shrinking or expanding. When the harness changes shape off of the jig, the harness may no longer fit the engine during assembly.
Recently, harnesses have been manufactured with a foam overmold technology that is applied to the wires. The harness components are provided with a hardened coating to prevent movement of the components. One advantage of the overmold technology is that it prevents shrinking or expansion of the harness. For this reason, the foam overmold technology makes production of the harness more accurate, consistent and repeatable. In addition, the overmold technology is considered to be more aesthetic.
While the conventional harness had a generally cylindrical cross-section, the shape of the newer foam overmolded harness is generally rectangular. One disadvantage of the newer foam overmolded harness over the conventional harness is that there is lessened visibility of the retainers from most angles of view. A user trying to assemble the harness onto the receiving structures must either blindly feel the bottom surface or rotate the harness 180-degrees to find the location of the retainers. Given the conditions under which a user must assemble an engine, it is not convenient to take these additional steps to locate the retainers.
Thus, there is a need for an overmolded harness that reduces the amount of time and steps involved in assembling an engine.
There is also a need for an overmolded harness that can be manufactured in a cost efficient manner.